


Two of a Kind

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [89]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chip worries about his workaholic bosses<br/>prompt: work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

Lee set his tray down and took a seat next to Chip. 

"You look a little worse for wear, Skipper," Chip commented keeping the air of professionalism between he and his old friend for the crew's sake.

"I finally convinced the Admiral to take a break and get some sleep," Lee replied picking at the salad on his plate.

Chip shook his head. "He's been working on the experiment _all_ night?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Lee just nodded. Harriman Nelson was a certified workaholic. He knew that. He's known that since he worked for the man on Nautilus. Knowing, however, didn't make it easier, didn't make him worry less. He was more concerned about his lover working himself to death than he was the Admiral pulling some fool stunt. 

"You know, you are as bad as he is," Chip commented, seeing the dark circles under Lee's eyes and knowing he'd been up all night as well. "I'm on duty in a few minutes. Why don't you take your food and some for him and turn in yourself," he added knowing full well the scope of the relationship between his two commanding officers and friends.

He couldn't argue with Chip. He knew he'd never win, especially right now. And if he tried he had a feeling the good doctor would be ready to assist the XO. Jamie was never subtle with his feelings about how much he and the Admiral worked and how little time they took to relax. The last thing he wanted to do was give Jamie more fuel to use against them.


End file.
